


Kingly Duties

by Survivor_reborn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Phew boy, Semi-Public Sex, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivor_reborn/pseuds/Survivor_reborn
Summary: You ask your king to do his duty.





	Kingly Duties

Soft gold light sinks into Asgard’s throne room, glinting invitingly. The room is almost empty, the population mostly still waking up. Yet Asgard’s diligent king has his golden head bent over a stack of legal documents. He pores over them silently, signing some, setting others aside. He is entirely engrossed.

‘My king,’ you say softly. He looks up, smiling as you stride over to him. ‘Have you slept?’

‘Of course I have,’ he says, though his smile is a little tired. ‘Just rose earlier than everyone else, that’s all.’

‘You’ve been working so hard lately. Give it a rest.’

He sighs, shaking his head and drawing you to him, burying his nose in your hair.  ‘I can’t. Not yet.’ His brow furrows gently, blue eyes darkening a little. ‘I wish I could.’

You smile impishly, climbing into his lap. ‘Play with me.’ He raises a brow at you, chuckling.

‘I _can’t_. I have my kingly duties, my love.’

‘I’m your kingly duty as well, am I not? Do me instead. Please?’ You bat your lashes at him, giggling as he groans softly in frustration.

‘We could get caught,’ he says, voice dropping to a husky rumble that goes right through you. ‘Anyone could catch us—’

‘That’s the _point_.’ You pull your lip between your teeth, grinning. ‘It’s thrilling. You can’t sit there looking all regal and gorgeous and _not_ fuck me, Thor. That’s not fair.’ You roll your hips, teasingly slowly, and feel his deep snarl of desire. His resolve breaks and he grabs your hips, rutting against you.

‘Brat,’ he growls, letting his head fall back as you kiss his neck, trailing down to his chest. ‘I love you more than anything in the nine realms, but you are insatiable.’

‘Have you seen you?’ You laugh. ‘You can’t blame me.’

‘If we get caught—’

‘What are you going to do, huh? Punish me?’ He grins, eyes going storm dark, chaos brewing quietly. By way of answer he frees himself with one hand and slips inside you, savouring your hiss as you take all of him. He leans up to suck a bruise into your neck, rolling his hips slowly at the same time.

‘I’m going to make sure,’ he purrs, ‘the whole of Asgard hears you.’ He grips your hips in his massive hands and slams up into you, not breaking eye contact for a second. You bite your lip on a cry and he tilts his head, suddenly looking as mischievous as his brother. ‘I think you forget, my love, that I’m not so soft as you might imagine.’

‘Good—’ your heart rate quickens at the look in his eye, and you’re certain you’re out of your depth. He slams into you again, and your cry isn’t stifled this time, echoing off the walls, then melting into silence.

‘Say my name.’ His voice is low and quiet, but it sets your nerves on fire all the same. His fingers trail up your spine and scratch lightly, making your breath hitch.

‘Thor—’ it’s a gasp as he thrusts powerfully again, a smug little smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

‘Mmm. And who am I to you?’ He raises a brow, open hand smoothing up to splay across your throat.

‘My king,’ you moan as he fucks into you again, leaning to purr into your ear.

‘Do you hear that? Footsteps.’ He covers your mouth, but doesn’t stop, taking savage pleasure in watching you fight to be quiet. ‘Shhh….’ He doesn’t make it easy. The hand on your hip forces you to meet every stroke, the one over your mouth keeping your eyes on him. You whimper into his hand, the sound of footsteps coming closer. He drops his head to suck a nipple into his mouth, groaning softly against your skin and causing jolts of electricity to shoot through your body. He removes his hand from your mouth unexpectedly and you gasp his name again. The footsteps pause, and someone is clearly listening. But just like that, Thor brings your attention back to him again, grazing his teeth over your sensitive skin.

‘Fuck, Thor!’ You clap a hand over your mouth as he chuckles darkly, your eyes widening. ‘Oh, shit—’

He tugs on your earlobe with his teeth, whispering, ‘come.’ You do, his name a sob on your lips, before he sinks his teeth into your shoulder and comes inside you, shuddering. His teeth leave vivid red marks on your skin, and he’s barely broken a sweat, though you’re a mess. He raises his voice a little as the footsteps are heard again, soft and measured. ‘Don’t mind us, brother,’ he says calmly as Loki steps into view. ‘I was just seeing to my kingly duties.’


End file.
